The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia sprengeri and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Vermeer’.
‘Vermeer’ is the result of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating Zantedeschia hybrids for cut flower production in a wide range of colors with a large, classic flower shape. The breeding program began in 1989 and the new cultivar is a seedling selected from the crossing of Zantedeschia sprengeri seedling 95845 (female parent) with Zantedeschia sprengeri seedling 95846 (male parent). ‘Vermeer’ was selected in 2001 by the inventor C. J. J. Randag in 't Zand, The Netherlands, as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Vermeer’ by tissue culture was performed by the inventor in August of 2001 in 't Zand, The Netherlands. Subsequent asexual reproduction by tissue culture at the same location has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in 't Zand, The Netherlands under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in horticultural practice. Color references are made to the R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticulture Society of London, except where general color terms of ordinary significance are used.
The present variety has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and determined to basic characteristics of ‘Vermeer’ which, in combination, distinguish this calla lily as a new and distinct cultivar:                1. Round, white and purple spathe;        2. Fast forcing time; and        3. High flower production.        
Table 1 provides similarities and differences of ‘Vermeer’ to its parents and Zantedeschia sprengeri variety ‘Picasso’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. PP15,282.
TABLE 1‘Vermeer’SimilaritiesDifferences95845 (female parent)leaf shapeSpathe color95846 (male parent)leaf shapeSpathe colorSpathe shape‘Picasso’ (PP15,282)leaf shapeSpathe colourSpathe shapeNumber of white spots on leaves